


1 of 100 Sterek Drabbles: Bubbles

by rainebrooks



Series: 100 Days of Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebrooks/pseuds/rainebrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had been blowing bubbles all day with his bubble gum, and it's been having an effect on Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 of 100 Sterek Drabbles: Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so since we have 100 days till Season 3 of TW, I have decided to write one Sterek drabble every day. Hopefully.

Stiles fiddled with the pencil in front of him as he chomped down on the Double Bubble Gum in his mouth that had lost it's taste a few hours ago. He was trying to finish his homework, but with Derek Hale glaring him down from across the room it was getting pretty hard. And not just his attempts at concentrating, if you caught his drift. Or his scent, which he was pretty sure Derek did. 

He took a pause from chewing the tasteless rubber and slipped it onto his tongue and blew out, forming a bubble. He sucked it back inside of his mouth making a little popping noise. He repeated the action, getting a light growl from Derek. Stiles smirked to himself as he blew a third bubble. 

"Can you knock it off?" Derek said as he tried to refrain himself from growling. His response was another bubble being blown by Stiles. Derek growled as he stood and marked over to Stiles, "Knock. It. Off." He said leaning down to be face to face with the brown eyed seventeen year old. Stiles quickly blew another bubble, right in Derek's face and popped it causing Derek's face to be covered in the sticky pick substance. 

"Oh, shit. Dude, I'm sorry." Stiles said as he tried not to laugh at Derek's bubble gum covered face. He bit his bottom lip to contain his laughter as Derek raised a hand and slowly pulled off the rubber from his face. 

"That's it." Derek shouted, tossing the gum into the waste basket beside the desk. He lunged forward and roughly attacked Stiles' mouth with his own, "I'll give you something to blow besides bubbles," He whispered as he pulled back and laid a kiss on Stiles' nose, "After you finish that homework." 

"Awh, c'mon!"

**Author's Note:**

> okay, as I said drabbles. And I just couldn't add anything to this. Like, I've had writers block for months, so this is progress. Hopefully I'll have another up tomorrow.


End file.
